Rock And Love
by BlackMachan
Summary: Dans un bus, elle le rencontre. Dans une rue, elle lui parle. Et partout, elle l'aime. Grâce à des écouteurs. Grâce à une musique de sauvage. "Rock And Love"
1. Chapter 1

Le son de la guitare entamant les premières notes du solo firent vibrer son corps. L'envie de se dandiner au rythme de la musique se fît sentir jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Elle s'en empêcha. Les gens autour d'elle la dévisageraient d'un regard méprisant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vif à sa gauche tandis que la mélodie qui se jouait dans ses oreilles se faisait plus intense. Elle vit au loin la devanture du bus qu'elle attendait depuis quelques minutes. Une brise glaciale d'hiver vint fouetter son visage le rendant rouge. Elle s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans son manteau, fouilla ses poches et en sorti son titre de transport. Son moyen de locomotion s'arrêta un peu plus loin. Elle avança de quelques pas avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. La chaleur, légèrement suffocante, la fît frissonner. Elle défila jusque dans la deuxième partie de l'autobus, la première étant en partie réservé aux personnes âgées. Elle s'assit sur un siège vides et posa son sac sur celui d'à côté. Le véhicule redémarra en trombe avant de ralentir.

Juvia regarda avec attention autour d'elle. Il y avait toujours, à cette heure-ci, la vieille ménagère, décoiffée, ridée et assez mal vêtue, accompagnée de son caddie rempli de produit provenant du supermarché. Il y avait aussi une poignée d'adolescentes, riant à gorge déployée, sans gêne. Elles fréquentaient sans doute un autre lycée, elle ne les avait jamais vues dans le sien. La femme aux cheveux blanchis par le temps, l'homme en costume ainsi que d'autres personnes qui ne lui étaient pas familières se trouvaient dans le bus. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur sa musique augmentant dans le courant le volume qui lui semblait trop faible.

Le véhicule tanguait souvent et tremblait lorsqu'il s'arrêtait à un feu. Il finit par se stopper au premier arrêt depuis sa montée. Une voix off annonça le nom du stop. Des gens descendaient, d'autres montaient bruyamment. Voilà pourquoi elle préférait garder ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, elle ne supportait les sons de la « nature ».

Les sons aigus de la guitare électrique, mélangés à ceux de la basse et aux coups puissants donnés à la batterie transmettaient aux tympans de la lycéenne un magnifique air, très apprécié de la jeune femme. La voix du chanteur, rauque, virile, lui plaisait beaucoup et le sens caché des paroles donnait à la chanson un côté mystérieux. Elle adorait ce morceau, c'était l'un de ses préférés.

Son moyen de transport « favori » s'arrêta de nouveau, laissant monter d'autres individus. La jeune adolescente aux cheveux bleus en connaissait certains. Ils prenaient le même bus qu'elle. De plus, elle les avait sans doute déjà croisés dans les couloirs de son école.

Le chauffeur ne se souciait pas des voyageurs, ceux qui rentraient en fraudant, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. La dernière personne fût à peine montée que le conducteur du bus redémarra en vitesse, ignorant au passage une femme qui courrait en direction du bus.

Tandis que la musique se faisait ressentir comme une douce drogue dans le corps de Juvia, celle-ci observait sans grande attention les lycéens de son école s'amuser. Alors qu'elle, elle était seule avec ses écouteurs.

Le bus s'arrêta plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre la destination attendu par la jeune femme. Elle passa enfin les portes arrières et, au contact de l'air glacial de cet hiver, frémit. Elle marchait avec hâte, n'attendant qu'une chose, son lit.

Elle bouscula une vieille qui râla et elle faillit se faire écraser au feu. Les joues et les oreilles en feu, c'est avec soulagement qu'elle atteignit enfin le portail de sa résidence. De nouvelles constructions, toute neuves. Cela faisait un an qu'elle y habitait. Les bâtiments ressemblaient plus à des maisons qu'à des appartements, mais c'en étaient.

Elle fouilla sa poche pour y dénicher ses clés. Elle passa son badge ignorant la voix off qui lui permettait d'entrer. Elle poussa le portail marron et s'engouffra dans l'allée.

Elle passa le premier bâtiment avant de tourner à la vue du deuxième. Elle monta les escaliers d'extérieur, mouillée par les dernières pluies. La musique toujours à fond, elle passa ses clés dans le serrure qui n'effectuèrent qu'un demi-tour. Sa mère était rentrée. Elle entra à l'intérieur de sa demeure. La chaleur la fit frissonner et le choc thermique la fit éternuer. Ses écouteurs, toujours enfoncés dans ses oreilles, l'empêchèrent d'entendre le salut que lui faisait sa génitrice. Elle monta les escaliers qui la conduiraient dans sa chambre. Une fois arriver dans celle-ci, elle déposa son sac et son manteau sur son lit défait et s'attabla de suite à son bureau où son P.C. était resté en veille toute la journée. Tout en vérifiant ses mails, elle enleva ses chaussures à l'aide de ses pieds. Les bottes rejoignirent deux autres paires de souliers qui demeuraient sous la table. Elle retira son pull en laine blanc et resta en Tee-shirt. Elle soupira. Elle était fatiguée.

Appuyant frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, elle recherchait sur le net des news sur ses groupes préférés. Elle avait débranché ses écouteurs et avait mis sa musique à l'air libre. Elle ne cessait d'augmenter le son, à tel point que celui-ci atteignit son seuil maximum. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Mais tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis car quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère arriva en trombe.

« Juvia baisse le son, bon sang, c'est la troisième fois que j'te le répète ! »

L'adolescente soupira mais obéit tout de même à sa mère.

« Encore… » entendit-elle.

Elle obéit de nouveau. Le son du rock envahissait encore la pièce.

« Encore… »

La bleue fronça les sourcils et se résigna à l'arrêter.

Sa mère, sans doute en colère, se tenait debout, adossée à la porte de sa chambre entrouverte. Le bureau était situé juste à côté. La mère regardait la fille et la fille regardait la mère. Les cheveux blonds de la plus vieille contrastaient avec le bleu de ceux de la plus jeune.

« Juvia, c'est inadmissible… »

La concernée soupira bruyamment. Voilà que sa maman se comportait comme une mère responsable.

« Regrade-moi tout ce bordel ! »

Juvia se tourna. En effet, une montagne de vêtements se formait peu à peu sur son lit. Son armoire était entrouverte, surchargée. Sur le sol trônaient des livres et des cahiers.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers sa mère. Elle tapotait nerveusement du pied.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'rangerais… »

Elle balaya l'air d'un geste de la main. Elle reprit sa musique, évitant de mettre le volume au maximum tant que sa mère était encore là. Toujours la même chose. Une guitare aux sons électrifiant, une batterie aux coups puissants et une basse pour adoucir le tout, surmonté de la fantastique voix du chanteur, ou même de la chanteuse. Mais chaque morceau était différent. Très différent.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

NdA : Merci à Rokushimo et à melo pour les reviews ! Ca m'a fait beaucoup plaisir !

Bonne Lecture !

Une journée comme hier venait de se passer. Ce matin encore, elle avait faillit rater le bus, étant à la recherche de ses inséparables écouteurs. Elle en avait une bonne vingtaine, mais n'arrivait jamais à se décider. Elle cherchait une paire bleue, sa préférée. Evidemment avec le bazar qui lui servait de chambre, elle ne les avait pas trouvées. Juvia s'était contentée d'une, simple et blanche.

Elle était arrivée en cours, s'y était ennuyée, comme à son habitude. Seule au fond de la classe, elle ne pouvait que s'ennuyer. Elle entendait parfois les autres parler entre eux, se retourner dans tous les sens et, de temps à autres, ils la regardaient avec des yeux méprisants et des rires méchants. Elles s'en fichait, désormais ce genre d'enfantillages ne lui faisaient plus rien, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Elle était devenue « insensible ».

Ce midi, une peste lui avait cherché des noises. La bleue n'avait pas essayé de se défendre, à quoi bon… ? Elle était restée muette, impassible et neutre, regardant la blonde adolescente blablater des inepties. Cette dernière s'était énervée, voyant que sa « victime » ne disait rien. Elle l'avait insultée de tous les noms. Juvia s'en fichait comme du reste.

Cette après-midi, elle devait choisir un binôme pour un devoir de biologie à rendre la semaine suivante. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était mise avec personne. Personne n'avait voulu faire équipe avec elle.

Elle le ferait, en solitaire. Rien n'avait changé, rien ne changerait.

Elle soupira. Une fumée blanche se créa devant elle. Il faisait froid, très froid. Son manteau ne lui tenait plus assez chaud. Ou devrait-elle simplement songer à porter des pulls. On était fin novembre, et elle n'en avait porté aucun, malgré les températures négatives.

La musique ne réchauffait que ses oreilles. Et son cœur aussi. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Il affichait 17:45. Son bus devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Une vieille femme la bouscula. Juvia lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Elle sembla s'excuser. Juvia ne répondit rien, elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Ses tympans étaient trop occupés à valser avec les mélodies rock de son portable.

Une nouvelle fois, elle se retrouva assise presque dans le fond du bus, son sac posé à côté d'elle. Deux arrêts après sa montée, les autres élèves de son lycée étaient eux aussi montés. Elle retrouva sa pauvre blonde. Celle-ci la dévisagea avant de poursuivre sa discussion avec ses amis. Des amis, c'était sans doute un grand mot. Trois garçons, qui semblaient vouloir plus qu'une amitié. L'un avait un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre autour de ses épaules et le troisième était dangereusement proche de son visage. Cela n'étonnait pas Juvia. Elle s'était habillée comme une ****, même en ce temps d'hiver glacial. Un spectacle inintéressant, elle préférait s'occuper de sa drogue.

Un dos était venu lui masquer la vue. Ca ne la dérangeait en rien. Ce dos en question était vêtu d'une simple veste, sans doute très peu protectrice contre le froid, mais belle. En cuir, marron foncé et en partie cachée par une abondante crinière, on pouvait y découvrir un crâne, de style hippie, orné de fleurs multicolores et de d'autres motifs fantaisies. Elle était vraiment sympa cette veste. Juvia aurait bien aimée avoir la même, en bleu bien sûr.

Le bleu était sa couleur préféré. Elle en avait partout, elle en mettait partout. Ses vêtements, sa chambre, son informatique, elle-même était bleue. Elle se sentait bleu, elle respirait bleu, elle vivait bleu.

Ses cheveux étaient bleus. Ses yeux étaient bleus.

Sa musique l'hypnotisait, la tranquillisait. Le bus qui tanguait sauvagement, les voix un peu trop fortes qui arrivaient à passer la barrière de ses écouteurs, l'odeur suffocante de transpiration, rien ne pouvait empêcher la détente suprême de son être grâce à l'effet que lui produisait la musique. C'était peut-être ça qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans les abîmes ténébreuse de la solitude. Elle savait que, quoi qu'il puisse se produire, personne ne pouvait lui enlever le plaisir intense que lui prodiguait sa drogue.

Elle réprima un bâillement. Elle reprit son téléphone, fit défiler sa playlist, choisit une chanson, au hasard, et remit son engin dans la poche de son manteau bleu.

Le bus s'arrêta, elle regarda un instant par la vitre. C'était son arrêt. Elle prit son sac, jetant un coup d'œil au propriétaire de la belle veste. Elle ne vit rien, les gens qui descendaient lui bouchaient la vue.

Comme hier, elle arriva chez elle rapidement, n'avait adressé aucun signe à sa mère qui était de nouveau rentrée tôt à la maison et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre.

Comme hier, sa mère était montée, l'avait « grondée » sur l'état de sa chambre, l'avait réprimandée au sujet de du volume sonore et était repartie.

Le lendemain matin elle était repartie au lycée. Cette fois-ci, elle avait réellement raté le bus. Elle avait de nouveau cherché sa paire d'écouteurs bleus, qu'elle n'avait pas trouvés. Elle en rachèterait sûrement une nouvelle.

Elle était arrivée en retard à son école, avait fait face au regard de ses camarades de classe.

Elle était sortie plus tôt du lycée, en raison de l'absence d'un de ses professeurs. Il était 15 :45. Elle attendait désormais le bus, qui avait encore du retard. Elle soupira. De la fumée blanche s'échappa de ses lèvres roses.

Le bus arriva, elle y monta et s'assit à la même place qu'à son habitude. Elle repensa à ses écouteurs bleus. Elle les avait cherchés à peu près partout. Soudain elle pensa à son sac. Elle farfouilla à l'intérieur et y découvrit sa paire. Elle soupira. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée. Le bus s'arrêta. Une seule personne y était montée. Elle la reconnut. C'était un garçon qui fréquentait son lycée. Elle l'avait vu une ou deux fois durant la pause déjeuné. Il s'arrêta. Il semblait discuter avec une personne. Elle l'ignora et plongea de nouveau dans le rêve éveillé dans lequel la musique était roi.

Cette fois, elle écoutait quelque chose de plus doux qu'à sa coutume. La mélodie était moins sauvage. La voix féminine chantait un air sucré. Cela la détendait.

Pas une seule seconde elle aurait cru qu'on la dérangerait dans sa plénitude. Cependant, ce fut le cas. Un être sans aucune gêne déplaça son sac sur ses genoux et s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et découvrit celui de l'impoli. C'était le gars de son lycée.

Il enleva l'écouteur de Juvia et prononça d'une voix tranquille :

« T'as d'autres écouteurs ? »

Juvia le dévisagea. Sa question n'était vraiment pas banale. Mais sa réponse l'était tout autant. Elle avait effectivement les bleus qui étaient restés au fond de sa besace. Elle les lui tendit sans dire un mot. Il pouvait les lui voler ou abîmer. Il le pouvait, elle s'en rachèterait une autre. C'était le bleue qui l'intéressait le plus dans sa paire préférée.

Il les accepta lâchant un petit « merci » et brancha son emprunt dans son téléphone. Lui aussi écoutait de la musique.

Elle passa le reste de son voyage en sa compagnie. Elle était un peu gênée, comme en témoignait la rougeur sur ses joues. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux gris. Il était… beau ? Sans doute.

Le temps passait, un peu vite à son goût. Il venait de se lever emportant ses écouteurs avec lui.

« J'te les rendrai demain ! »

Il se tourna une dernière fois lui faisant signe de la main avant de descendre.

Juvia se sentait bizarre.

C'était la première fois qu'un élève de son lycée lui parlait si simplement.

J'éspère que ça vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas (ou non), laissez le moi savoir avec une reviews ! Joyeux Noël !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima !

NdA : Merci à Namuria, à Rokushimo et à melo pour les reviews, ça fait extrêmement plaisir !

Réponse à melo : He he he ! La blonde ce n'est pas Lucy, mais c'est vrai que j'avais un peu peur qu'on porte à confusion. Lucy apparaitra sans doute dans l'histoire, mais pas sous cette forme. Et pour la veste ? J'ai certes pensé à Gajil lorsque j'ai écrit ce passage mais ce n'est pas lui. Mais pourquoi pas ?! Merci pour la review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! A bientôt j'espère !

Réponse à Rokushimo : Merci pour la review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! *meurt de joie* Moi aussi je te fais plein de bisous baveux, à bientôt !

Bonne Lecture !

Elle était rentrée chez elle, lasse de ses monotones journées.

Sa demeure était vide. Sa mère travaillait encore. Elle s'installa tranquillement dans sa chambre déposant son manteau sur son lit et ses chaussures sous son bureau. Dans sa chambre, sans sa génitrice à dos, elle pouvait satisfaire son avide envie de musique.

L'adolescente s'attabla à son écritoire couleur crème et inonda le reste de son appartement d'une chanson aux allures métalliques. Elle soupira de bonheur. La mélodie la transportait dans un autre monde, l'isolait dans sa bulle.

La bleue repensa un instant à son aventure dans le bus. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait donné sa paire d'écouteur préféré à un inconnu sans broncher. Il pourrait ne jamais lui rendre ou bien les abîmer.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Tant pis, si c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Une image de son visage apparut dans son esprit. Des yeux gris, c'était bizarre… Pas autant que ses cheveux bleus. Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure et soupira, fatiguée. Elle posa sa tête et ses bras sur son bureau. La musique continuait à atteindre ses oreilles et à la détendre. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir. Elle avait atténué le volume de la mélodie rock qui semblait désormais un murmure dans ses oreilles.

Juvia ferma de nouveau les yeux avant de s'assoupir.

Le savoureux murmure musicale pris soin de la réveiller en douceur. Elle lâcha un petit gémissement avant de relever sa tête en proie d'un mal aigue. Il faisait noir dans sa chambre, la lune avait pointé le bout de son nez. Cette nuit, elle était pleine.

La fatigue se dissipait peu à peu. Juvia saisit son téléphone. Il affichait 20:48. Il était relativement tard. L'écran tactile affichait d'autres icônes. Elle avait trois appels manqués et un message.

C'était sa mère qui avait tenté de la joindre, sans succès. Le communiqué disait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain.

La bleue soupira. Elle coupa le son de la musique qui commençait à l'agacer.

Elle posa sa tête sur la table et n'esquissa plus le moindre mouvement. Elle n'entendait désormais que le bruit de sa respiration.

Lasse, toujours lasse elle était. Dégoûtée de la vie. La sienne était triste. Rien n'y s'y passait. Sa génitrice lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle devrait se faire des amis. Celle-ci devait sans doute ne pas connaître sa propre fille.

Juvia ne savait pas elle-même si c'était une question de timidité. L'était-ce ? Ou peut-être ressentirait-elle de la gêne en se faisant des camarades ? Elle ne se souvenait pas en avoir déjà eu, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Soudain, sa misérable aventure avec ses écouteurs lui revint en mémoire. Avait-il des confidents avec qui il partageait son déjeuné comme presque tout les adolescents de son entourage ? Sans doute, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir échappé à la règle. Il n'avait pas cet air si triste semblable au sien qu'elle arborait tout le temps.

Cependant, il lui avait demandé sa paire d'oreillettes alors qu'il aurait pu s'en passer. Se sentait-il seul à ce moment précis ? Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle se leva, se pointa devant son miroir et y approcha sa face. La glace faisait office de porte à son armoire.

Sa tignasse était légèrement en bataille. Elle observa minutieusement son visage fin. Le bleu de ses yeux et le rose de ses lèvres ressortait sur sa peau d'une lividité déconcertante.

C'était peut-être ce visage repoussant qui faisait fuir les potentiels copains qu'elle pouvait s'offrir.

Elle tenta un sourire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir ainsi et elle n'en avait plus jamais envie. Le sourire ne lui allait pas.

Elle se résigna et descendit à la cuisine se préparer un plat de pates. Elle passa le reste de sa soirée affalée dans son canapé devant une panoplie de films qui passaient à la télévision.

Le lendemain, sa mère l'avait réveillée. La bleue ne lui avait rien demandé sur son absence de la veille. Juvia, très peu intéressée par la vie de sa parente, était restée muette à ce sujet.

Ce matin-là, après avoir attendu un bus retardé dans le froid, elle était arrivée en cours. Un ennui à mourir et une irrésistible envie de musique l'avait taquinés tout le long de la matinée.

Une fois de plus, elle s'était contrainte à déjeuné au réfectoire de son établissement entouré d'un monde qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu malgré qu'elle y vivait.

Cette journée continua comme celle de la veille et se terminera comme celle du lendemain.

Elle était entrée dans le bus qui la ramènerait chez elle accompagnée d'un froid qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal a supporté. Il s'insinuait dans son corps et faisait hérisser les poils de sa peau.

Elle se dirigea dans le fond du bus et s'emmitoufla dans son manteau. Toujours accompagnée de son inlassable Smartphone et de sa paire d'écouteurs, Juvia s'émerveillait à chaque nouvelle note jouée. Le bus faisait tanguer les passagers à chaque coup de frein et réussit à faire trébucher une poussette. Le nourrisson se mit à brayer. Ces cris réussirent à passer la barrière musicale que s'était faite Juvia. Deux hommes se levèrent et aidèrent ce qui semblait être la mère de l'enfant, choquée.

Le bus s'arrêta pour accueillir de nouveaux passagers tandis que d'autres descendirent pressés de rejoindre leur domicile sans doute.

Les élèves de son lycée, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus bruyant, s'installaient aux dernières places disponibles et remplissaient le véhicule.

Celui-ci redémarra plus lentement. Chaque mètre parcouru paraissait plus difficile à atteindre et bientôt des voitures bouchaient les routes.

Ce soir était l'un de ceux où Juvia rentrait chez elle plus tard que prévu.

Le bus empestait la sueur et la chaleur se faisait plus vive, faisant oublier aux passagers un court instant les températures glaciales à l'extérieur.

Cependant, un léger froid chatouilla les joues de la bleue. Elle sortit de sa torpeur et remarqua le même brun que la veille. Il déplaça de nouveau son sac et le posa sur ses genoux. Il prit même la peine de lui enlever un de ses écouteurs et lui tendit sa paire bleue d'oreillettes bleus, suivit d'un petit « Tiens » d'une voix basse.

Elle les prit et les fourra dans son sac. Juvia ne s'attendait réellement pas à ce qu'il les lui redonne. Elle entendit de nouveau sa voix qui lui paraissait douce.

« J'me d'mande où tu les as ach'ter, y sont super ! »

Elle ne répondit pas et remit sa musique en place.

« Tu d'vrais utiliser ceux-là au lieu de tes écouteurs de moindre qualité qu't'as chopé dans la boîte de ton tél… »

Elle avait réussi à l'entendre malgré la mélodie qui entravait plus ou moins bien les bruits extérieurs. Il avait sans doute raison, mais cela en changeait en rien le plaisir qu'engendraient ces caresses musicales. Comme pour lui répondre, elle haussa les épaules.

Le trajet se fit long et silencieux. Au dehors, les nuages se faisaient plus gris et annonçaient une future pluie.

Une pluie triste et gênante. Une pluie qui rendait Juvia morose.

Hey ! Ce fut long et laborieux pour moi d'écrire ce chapitre, mais il est là et je suis hyper contente car c'est la première fois qu'une de mes fics a un chapitre 3. Certes, il est assez médiocre mais je n'aurais jamais songé à l'écrire sans le soutien de Namuria, sans les reviews de melo et de Rokushimo ! Merci à elles (ou eux), merci à KawaiiSucrette, à Rhaella Tully et à Achrome pour avoir follow l'histoire !

Et enfin Bonne année ! (parce qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour le dire !)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

NdA :J'ai mis beaucouo de tant à écrire ce chapitre. Les cours, les cours et encore les cours... Le milieu de l'année est toujours agité et c'est de leur faute si je ne trouve plus le temps de ne rien faire.

Réponse à Rokushimo : Merci pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Le bruit des gouttes de pluie s' écrasant sur les carreaux s'atténuait peu à peu. La maison, baignée dans un silence de mort, accueilli une Juvia très fatiguée. Elle secoua doucement le parapluie qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Des gouttes tombèrent sur le sol et sur ses bottes. Elle se précipita vers les escalier et les monta avec hâte évitant ainsi un minimum de dégâts avec la pluie qui tombait de l'ombrelle. Elle s' engouffra dans la salle de bain et y ouvrit le parapluie dans la baignoire.

Elle se mit à genoux, son visage à hauteur de la baignoire et contemplait le spectacle. La toile cirée noire charbon contrastait avec le blanc du bain. La lumière se reflétait dans les perles d'eau acide qui s' accrochaient désespérément au tissu glissant. Certaines cédaient et s'écrasaient dans un petit "ploc". C'était un de ces moments calmes, que la jeune femme appréciait de temps en temps. Un moment de calme où elle devenait passive. Elle observa cet objet pendant encore quelques minutes.

Ce parapluie ne lui appartenait pas. Le sien était resté quelque part dans la maison. Elle ne savait pas où. Celui-ci, c'était ce lui du brun assis à côté d'elle dans le bus. Il lui avait gentillement tendu lorsqu'il avait vu qu'elle était en train de chercher le sien dans son sac. Il avait décréter qu'il n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Et devant ce geste attentionné, elle n'avait pas pu reculer. Elle l'avait accepté sans même le remercier.

Pourquoi ce garçon continuait à lui adresser la parole ? Elle ne lui avait jamais répondu et ne lui jettait que des coups d'œil furtifs. Elle soupira avant d'entendre un rire familier. Celui de sa mère qui venait de rentrer. Elle se précipita dans en bas. Son téléphone à l'oreille, elle rentrait, légèrement mouillée, à l'intérieur de la demeure.

《Tu viens de rentrer ma chérie !?》Prononça sa mère d'un ton joyeux.

Juvia avait gardé sur elle son manteau et ses chaussures. L'adolescente ne préféra pas répondre à la question, la réponse semblant pour elle évidente.

《Juvia va dans sa chambre...》

L'adolescente soupira et s' éclipsa dans un autre monde.

Il pleuvait encore aujourd'hui. Le mois de décembre s'annonçait triste et morose. Dans un froid glacial, une nouvelle fois, Juvia entamait une interminable attente. Cette fois, elle ne s' impatientait pas pour son bus. Après ce long week-end, hâppée par la solitude, sa mére avait soudainement décider de venir à sa rencontre après les cours afin de la ramener chez elles en voiture.

Sous son parapluie bleu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le tableau d'affichage de la compagnie de transport en commun. Il y était écrit que le prochain bus devait arriver dans sept minutes. Elle regarda l'heure de son smartphone. 17:06. La vieille ne devait plus tarder. Son inséparable musique et elle commençaient à trouver le temps long. Le vent, toujours plus glacial,

fit hérisser les poils invisibles de ses jambes à découvertes. Ses oreilles, non-couvertes devinrent roses et son nez s'encombrait. Elle ne pourrait plus supporter cet hiver encore longtemps. Elle allait tomber malade, sans aucuns doutes. Juvia remarqua soudainement que ses écouteurs n'émettaient plus aucun sons. Les moteurs de voitures vombrissant, les voix insuportables des passants, le souffle du vent... Elle entendait le monde bouger autour d'elle. Elle s'empressa de vérifier le a source du malheur qui s' abattait sur elle. Son téléphone ne donnait plus signe. Juvia s' en rappela, il avait fait signe qu'il n'avait plus de batterie ce matin même. Quelle idiote ! Elle tenta de le rallumer dans l'espoir qu'un miracle se produise. Il se reteignit automatiquement. Son coeur battait plus vite et plus fort et la chaleur l'envahit. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet environnement qu'elle trouvait lugubre.

La lycéenne préféra tout de même garder ses écouteurs. Ils atténuaient le son de l'agitation extérieure. Elle n'esperait plus qu'une chose, que son chauffeur improvisée arrive au plus vite. La bleue se tourna vers la gauche, mais n'y vit que quatre silhouettes lui gâcher la vue. Elle pesta intérieurement.

C'est par automatisme qu'elle sortit de la poche de son manteau, l'appareil qui lui servait de balladeur. Elle soupira. Éteint, il était éteint. Il fallait qu'elle se le mette bien dans le crâne. Elle avait bien envie de crier, de se rouler par terre comme une gamine de cinq ans en train de faire un caprice. Ce genre de situation ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Depuis le début de cette année scolaire, c'était bien la première fois que sa musique la lâchait au beau milieu de la rue. Elle le remit dans sa poche en lâchant un grognement inaudible.

《Yo !》

Prise de panique, Juvia se retourna furtivement vers la source de ce salut. Souriant et mouillé, le brun des écouteurs et du parapluie se tenait droit devant elle, un sac au dos. Son coeur paniquait, se déchainait dans sa poitrine sans aucune pitié. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge. Devait-elle le saluer elle aussi ? En serait-elle capable ? Et si sa langue fourchait ? Il se moquerait, non ? Elle sentait ses yeux lui piquer. Elle n'allait pas pleurer, tout de même...?

Une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit. C'est de son unique main libre qu'elle sortit de son sac le bien du brun, le parapluie noir. Elle le lui tendit et il l'accepta sans un mot. Juvia rassembla tous son courage et après avoir mordiller sa lèvre inférieure l'espace d'une seconde, son visage face au sol, elle prononça :

《Merci...》

Il la regarda, semblait surpris, puis ricana doucement.

《J'savais bien qu't'étais pas muette...!》

Elle se tourna vers lui, rouge. Il avait vraiment cru qu'elle n'avait pas la capacité de parler. Elle serra plus fort son ombrelle.

《Donc c'est ici qu'tu prends l'bus... J'savais bien qu'y avait un arrêt plus proche du lycée que l'autre...》

C'est à ce moment là que ledit bus passa sous le nez du groupe d'adolescents. Il passa à toute vitesse sans s'arrêter, les ignorant royalement. Les silhouettes qu'elle avait auparavant aperçu accourèrent dans sa direction.

《Nan mais... What ?! C'est quoi c'délire ?!》

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses venait de s'exprimer. Il semblait outré, atterré. Un autre à la crinière imposante s' exprima :

《Laisse, il était rempli...》

Le moyen de locomotion n'accueillait plus de passager lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de place en son sein. Il n'y avait donc plus aucun intérêt à se stopper pour des usagers qui ne pouvait pas monter.

Les hommes à côté d'elle semblait se concerter. Elle ne les écoutait plus. La lycéenne n'attendait plus que sa daronne. Heureusement pour elle, la pluie s'était arrêté. Elle referma son parapluie et patienta quelques instants encore. Elle observait du coin de l'oeil les quatre corps qui s' animaient tout près d'elle. Elle avait vu chacun d'eux dans son lycée. Il y avait d'abord le gars aux cheveux roses. Le plus petit du groupe. Il semblait être agitateur, il avait toujours un grand sourire sur le visage. Il y avait les deux inexpressifs; l'un avec une abondante chevelure et des percings sur le visage. L'autre etait blond et arborait une cicatrice sur l'un de ses yeux. Tous les deux avaient l'air effrayant. Et le dernier, celui qui l'avait accosté dans le bus et pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq minutes. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir froid. Ils porataient tous de vêtements trop légers pour les températures de ce mois.

Le son d'un klaxon au loin retentit. Une voiture déboucha dans la rue en trombe et s'arrêta devant l'abri-bus. Une voiture noir aux vitres teintées. Les portières étaient ornées d'une flamme aux teintes orangé soleil couchant se faisait désormais une place parmi les nuages sombres. Il éclairait la rue d'une lumière jaune.

L'adolescente reconnut la voiture de sa mère. Celle-ci alla se garer un peu plus bas dans la rue évitant la gêne sur la route. Juvia s'empressa de la rejoindre.

《C'est pas trop tôt...》

La blonde observa sa fille monter dans l'automobile.

《Excuse-moi, j'crois que c'est la première et la dernière fois que j'viens te chercher après les cours, les problèmes de dernière minute sont de plus en plus fréquent au bureau...》

La lycéenne s'installa à l'avant, aux côtés de la conductrice.

《Ce sont tes amis là-bas...?》

Juvia regarda sa mère, surprise par la question. Elle les observa un istant. Que pouvait-elle bien lui répondre ?

《Vous discutiez quand j'suis arrivée, non ?

-Et bien...》

La fille s' arrêta. Elle ne trouvait rien à dire.

《Ok, c'est décidé !》 s'écria la blonde.

Elle redémarra la voiture et s'avança, allant à la rencontre du petit groupe d'adolescent. La vitre s' abaissa doucement est c'est d'une voix féroce que la jeune adolescente entendit dire sa génitrice :

《Hey, les gars, j'vous dépose quelque part ?》

Juvia cru mourir à cette instant. Un haut-le-coeur puissant avait failli la mettre à terre. Pourquoi est-ce que sa mère prenait un malin plaisir à s'immiscer dans sa vie et à y foutre le bordel ? Elle n'avait nullement besoin de les inviter à bord. La bleue sentait désormais son ses joues chauffées. Elle devait être toute rose à présent.

Les interpellés s'approchèrent. C'était le propriétaire du parapluie noir qui s'exprima le premier.

《Ouais, j'veux bien, le prochain bus arrive pas avant des lustres...》

Le petit rose lui ne semblait pas de cet avis :

《Hey, mec, tu la connais même pas...

-Mais si...T'inquiètes... Vous v'nez ou pas ?》

Après un moment d'hésitation, les trois autres semblaient accepter. La blonde, triomphante, , elle, se croyait en plein rêve. Ils venaient d'accepter l'invitation d'une pure inconnue... Elle avait envie de partir loin, très loin. Qu'ils ne la revoient plus jamais...

《Hey, mec, tu la connais même pas...》

Il n'avait pas tort. Cette femme sous ses aires gentils n'était sans doute bienveillante. Le rose n'accordait pas sa confiance aussi facilement. Mais le brun, lui, n'avait aucune crainte concernant Juvia.

《 Mais si...T'inquiètes... Vous v'nez ou pas ? 》

Après un moment d'hésitation, les trois autres semblaient accepter. La blonde, triomphante, , elle, se croyait en plein rêve. Ils venaient d'accepter l'invitation d'une pure inconnue... Elle avait envie de partir loin, très loin. Qu'ils ne la revoient plus jamais...

《Y'a pas assez d'place...》

Une once d'espoir pour Juvia, elle pourrait peut-être s' en taquinant le fil de ses écouteurs, l'adolescente dit :

《C'est pas grave, Juvia rentre à pieds...

-Heu, toi tu restes ici...》 murmura la blonde.

L'adolescente soupira.

《Le plus p'tit d'entre vous n'à qu'à s' mettre dans l'coffre !》

Les regards se tournèrent automatiquement vers l'adolescent aux cheveux roses. Il s' emblait bien moins réticent qu'à l'instant et emballé à l'idée de faire son trajet dans cet endroit confiné. Il arborait un large sourire, comme toujours. Il se précipita à l'arrière de l'automobile. La mère de Juvia, elle aussi, semblait excitée.

On entendit la porte du coffre s'ouvrir, puis se refermer.

《Ça y est, j'suis d'dans !》

La conductrice ne pu s'empêcher de rire, elle était euphorique. Elle s' exclama toute joyeuse :

《Il est vraiment rentré !? Allez les gars, grimpez et on y va.》

Les autres eux aussi avaient l'air content. Ils n'avaient plus à attendre le bus. Juvia semblait à présenr décédée de l'intérieur. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. À quoi bon, les jeux étaient fait. Quatre inconnus (ou presque) s'étaient confortablement installés dans sa voiture. Que se passait-il ?

《Comment il s' appelle votre pote à l'arrière ?

-Natsu...

-Hey, Natsu accroche-toi bien !》

Celui-ci répondit affirmativement. La seconde qui suivit, la voiture démarra en trombe. Sa mère lui devait des explications. Et avoir une bonne raison pour lui avoir fait un coup aussi torudu.

Plus long, il est plus long ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu à tous ! N'hésites pas à laisser une review,même minuscule, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
